Despite the many innovations and improvements to vehicle safety—anti-lock brakes, crumple zones, and collision avoidance systems, to name a few—vehicle accidents remain an all too common occurrence. And incident to those accidents is the need for assistance, including medical assistance. Thus, it remains important to minimize the time between a vehicle accident and the appropriate parties being made aware of the accident.
Accordingly, there remains an unmet need to (further) minimize the time between a vehicle accident and the appropriate parties being made aware of the accident.